A Date with my Beast
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Belle and Rumplestiltskin wed while she was still living in the dark castle, and she becomes pregnant. Everyone doesn't want to see them together and after much deception, they're separated. Regina casts the curse but as punishment for loving the dark one, Belle still remembers and must find a way to convince him she still loves him even if he doesn't remember who she is.
1. From the Beginning

**From the Beginning**

**A/AN: This is my newest cover bunny story "A Date with My Beast". The title won't make much sense until we get to Storybrooke. The first couple of chapters will be in the Dark Castle, prior to the curse. This is going to be very angst driven at first but it will get better. If you would like to join the Cover Bunnies contest then please contact Emilie Brown on Fanfiction or come join the fan fiction and creations group on FB. The deadline for story submissions is September 30****th****.**

Belle was once the princess of a small merchant kingdom known as Avonlea. She was engaged to Gaston, the bravest knight in the entire kingdom. She thought she would one day marry him and give birth to an heir to take on the family name but it didn't quite happen like that. The ogres came and ransacked the kingdom until they were down to their last well able fighting men and little dab of gold. Her father Maurice called on the one known as the "Dark One" to come and relieve their suffering.

She knew they were in dire circumstances if their only hope was the fearsome beast. He marched jubilantly into the castle, sniggering at their misfortune. She knew he never did anything out of the _goodness _of his heart. Everything demanded a price.

She remembered the first time she saw him sitting in her father's chair, fingers formed in a steeple, his amber eyes glowering at all of them. He was a curious looking creature with gold grayish skin. It sparkled peculiarly in the candlelight. It almost felt like it was just yesterday when she first met him…

~X~

"_You sent me a message. Something about, um, 'Help, help! We're dying! Can you save us?' Now, the answer is – yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town. For a price." he mocked them in his high pitched tone._

"_We sent you a promise of gold." Maurice supplied causing the imp to roll his eyes._

"_Ah… No. You see, um… I, uh, make gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price…is her." he spoke pointing a finger in Belle's direction. She felt her heart somersault when his eyes met hers. Was she frightened or excited? Maybe she was a little of both. It was hard to tell at the time._

"_No!" Maurice said firmly, declining his offer._

"_The young lady is engaged to me!" Gaston replied snobbishly causing Belle to groan inwardly. She had a name after all! Gaston just wasn't accustomed to using it or maybe he was to dimwitted to know how._

"_I wasn't asking if she was engaged. I'm not looking for 'love' – I'm looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate. It's her, or no deal." Rumplestiltskin imparted causing the entire room to fill with dread. _

"_Get out! Leave!" Maurice commanded pointing his finger towards the door._

"_As you wish." he bowed making his way towards the exit._

"_No, wait!" She felt the words leave her mouth before she had time to contain them. What was she doing anyway? She felt herself stagger towards him, like her feet had a mind of their own. He turned around, amber eyes locking with blue._

"_I will go with him." she stated, standing just a few feet in front of him._

"_I forbid it!" Gaston declared, brandishing his sword. Belle cringed at the sound of his voice, like she was some possession he owned. No one owned her._

" _No…" she heard her father silently mouth like all the fight had gone out of him._

"_No one decides my fate but me. I shall go." she said boldly turning to face them._

"_It's forever, dearie." Rumplestiltskin cautioned causing an even bigger lump to form in her throat, but she pushed it away._

"_My family, my friends – they will all live?" she bargained going nowhere unless she knew they would be a hundred percent safe._

"_You have my word." he promised in a lower octave with an impish hint to it._

"_Then, you have mine. I will go with you forever." she promised, staking her very life on it. She would do this for her people by being the hero she always wanted to be._

"_Deal." he cackled rubbing his hands together proudly._

"_Belle. Belle, you cannot do this. Belle, please. You can't go with this…beast." her father cut in, glaring harshly at Rumplestiltskin. She watched him place his hand over his chest feigning offense at the insult. _

"_Father. Gaston. It's been decided." she said turning towards her new master._

"_You know – she's right. The deal is struck. Oh! Congratulations on your little war." he mocked, taking her by the hand, forcing her through the door._

~X~

She spent the first few weeks locked in his dungeon until he found a use for her. One day he came to with a proposition. She was afraid he would take advantage of her for his personal lusts, but that was just another misconceived notion about him. He turned her into his personal maid. She worked tirelessly to please him but things began to change between them. His tone grew softer and her workload became lighter. He began giving her the weekends off. She was allowed to participate in any leisurely activity she wished as long as she didn't leave the castle.

Belle's favorite room was an expansive library of his. She spent the majority of her downtime and days off there, reading until dawn faded into dusk. Sometimes he would join her for tea, and she would read to him. She was so mesmerized by her story that she hadn't noticed he'd fallen asleep on the settee beside her. She brushed a few ringlets from his brow, deciding she liked the feel of his cool skin. It was smooth, unlike the serpanty texture, she first imagined. She didn't want her curiosity to best her and get her in a heap of trouble, so she opted finding a blanket for him instead. She lit another candle making her way out of the library unaware he was just feigning sleep. His entire body felt warm from her innocent touch, and he wanted to feel more of it.

A few weeks later he was spinning at the wheel while she dusted his belongings. She climbed the ladder trying to pull back the curtains to let sunlight in. He'd nailed them down because the sunlight nauseated him. He had accustomed himself to the darkness, allowing it to infiltrate his entire being but something had happened when he caught her after a failed attempt to undo them. He looked breathlessly into her blue depths, drowning himself. A few seconds passed before he realized what had taken place. He reluctantly let her go, realizing he'd overstepped his boundaries.

An entire week passed before he requested her presence again. She was startled when he told her to leave the castle to go buy straw for him in the neighboring village. He had plenty of straw. It was simply a test to see if she would come back to him. He knew what he felt for her was more than just simple friendship, but he wouldn't allow himself to pursue it. He would let her go and try to forget because she surely wouldn't return his sentiment.

He allowed himself to spin her away, utterly shocked when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, filling his stomach with butterflies. He watched her sit beside him, studying her physique intricately.

"Oh, you're back already. Good… Good thing. I'm, uh… I'm nearly out of straw." he lied trying to dispel the awkwardness that had formed between them.

"Hm. Come on – you're happy that I'm back." she teased lightly. The butterflies were swarming now.

"I'm not unhappy." he said shyly entranced by her beauty.

"And, uh, you promised me a story." she gently reminded him, his mind filling with images of his long lost son.

"Did I?" he said nervously, hoping she would let it drop.

"Mmhmm. Tell me about your son." she coaxed hoping he would open up to her.

"I lost him. There's nothing more to tell, really." he said, refusing to delve into further detail about his disappearance.

"And, since then, you've loved no one. And no one has loved you." she said softly in almost a whisper. The butterflies were roaring tenaciously inside of him.

"Why did you come back?" he inquired changing the subject, wondering what had compelled her to return to him, the beast of this castle.

"I wasn't going to. Then… Something changed my mind." she returned, their lips just inches apart now. She closed the gap between them, kissing him chastely. He allowed his hand to roam through her tresses gently, deepening the kiss. In that moment all was right with the world. He wasn't a raging beast, roaming the empty halls of his castle, roaring in displeasure. He was human again, and he was in love. He was in love with Belle, and he was certain she was in love with him too.

Several more months passed, and he couldn't have been happier. Today he was going to ask Belle to be his wife. In just eight short months, she'd changed everything for him. He could hardly believe that she _loved _him. His heart fluttered at the very prospect of spending the rest of his life with her.

He proposed to her with a beautiful blue sapphire ring that contrasted perfectly with her eyes in the castle garden. She'd kissed him senseless, spouting yes over and over again. They married that afternoon in the very same spot he proposed. He'd gifted the village parishioner with a very handsome reward of jewels for his services.

To many Rumplestiltskin was outwardly a beast but in Belle's mind that interpretation was flawed. He was the kindest and gentlest husband she could've asked for. He was very attentive to her needs making sure their consummation was memorable and romantic. No man in her entire kingdom would've treated her like this, especially not Gaston. After it was over he held her close, warming her with his body, carding his fingers gently through her hair until she fell asleep.

A couple of months after their nuptials, Belle started to feel nauseous. Her husband concocted several enchanted remedies for her but nothing seemed to work. He grew afraid after she laid herself up in bed a few days. He consorted a physician who was more knowledgeable about these kinds of things. He was surprised yet relieved when he told them they were expecting a child. Their lives would never be the same, and he couldn't have been happier.

**A/AN: Well that's the first chapter. The next chapter is the last one dealing with the Enchanted Forest. We will be going to Storybrooke in the third installment. I hope everyone enjoyed that. Please review and give me some feedback. I would like to thank the ever so lovely Emilie Brown for making this cover for me! Review please!**


	2. Right Where it Ends

**Right Where it Ends**

**A/AN: Yes I'm back! Thank you for all your awesome reviews! I was hoping to get this out sooner but you know that thing called "life" can sometimes slow you down…Anyway this will be the last chapter spent in the Enchanted Forest. I don't want to too much time there because the majority of this story is meant to be spent in Storybrooke. Review please!**

The morning sickness was waning when Belle entered her second trimester. Things within the dark castle had been relatively quiet, especially since Rumple never ventured outside the castle anymore to make a deal. He was her constant, always there to protect her. She was his most valuable treasure. She assured him that it was okay to leave her company now and again, but he refused. The only person he begrudgingly dealt with was his former student, Regina or the "evil queen" as many revered her. Rumple never spoke of his dealings with her. She almost wondered if he was hiding something from her. The queen wasn't allowed to know of her existence so when she paid a visit, Belle would stay in the library until they were finished.

It had been exactly one year since she'd left Avonlea. She thought of writing to her father, to relay the latest happenings to him. Belle picked up a piece of parchment, dipping her quill in some ink before penning him a short letter.

_Dear Papa,_

_How are you fairing? I know it's been over a year since we've spoken, but I wanted to brief you on what has happened this past year. I started out as a servant in Rumplestiltskin's castle but things changed. Papa, he isn't the beast people make him out to be. He's the most caring and loving man I've ever met. We fell in love and six months ago we wed. I know this is probably a lot to swallow, but we're expecting a child. The doctor says it will come in winter. Aren't you proud of me papa? We'll finally have an heir! Please write back soon. _

_Love,_

_Belle_

Belle wrapped the parchment up, tying it with the thin blue ribbon that held her hair back. She opened the window giving a whistle. A dove came landed on the sill. She tied the letter to its claw and commanded it to deliver her letter to King Maurice of Avonlea. She shut the window back as soon as the dove flew away.

"What are you doing by the window dearie?" inquired a curious voice from behind. Belle turned around to meet the inquisitive eyes of her husband.

"I was just getting some fresh air. It's rather stuffy in here." Belle supplied, fanning herself.

"Why don't we take a stroll in the garden then?" he suggested offering her his arm. She smiled brightly at him, looping her arm through his. "That sounds lovely Rum." she smiled forgetting about the letter she'd sent her father. Many weeks passed, and she heard nothing from her father. She wondered if he'd ever received the letter or if it had gotten lost but those thoughts were soon lost. The leaves began to change and her belly grew bigger, indicating that their child would soon arrive.

Winter came with fury making it impossible to cross the king's road. Luckily for Belle, her husband could magic himself to any location. He brought back with him the doctor who would deliver their child when the contractions began. The winter wind howled loudly outside the dark castle with each scream from her mouth. He longed to soothe her pain with some magical remedy, but he didn't want to bring harm to their child. After nine agonizingly long hours of labor, Belle gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with chestnut tresses and warm chocolate eyes. The first cries of life reverberated throughout the castle, filling Rumplestiltskin with a joy he never thought he'd ever feel again.

He held the small infant in his arms, marveling at how such a tiny creature could be so squirmy. Her innocent irises gazed at him, and she gave him her very first smile, one that would be burned in his memory forever. He handed the infant back to Belle who adjusted her breast to nurse. The child sucked contently, making the most precious sounds she'd ever heard. Rumplestiltskin marveled at his little family, wondering what he'd come to deserve this flicker of light amongst a sea of darkness.

"What are you thinking about Rumple?" Belle inquired to her husband, pulling him out of deep thought.

"How I can possibly deserve any of this." he replied, flourishing his hand towards her and their sleeping child.

"Because I love you, and you're worth it." she smiled, the color in her cheeks slowly returning.

"I love you too sweetheart, and I love-" he stopped looking at the tiny bundle between them. He met her gaze wondering what they should name their child.

"Adeline. Let's call her Adeline…" she suggested, staring down at their child contently.

"Our little Addy." he whispered, traces of the imp vanishing from his voice. He sounded more human to her than ever before in that moment, a serious expression brushed across his features.

"Yes, a product of the truest love." she sighed, holding the snoozing infant close to her chest. Neither of them had felt more serene than in that moment, and all was right with the world.

~X~

Maurice felt his blood pressure rise every time he read that detestable letter, the one he'd received from his daughter a little over six months ago. He couldn't believe he was going through with this but that imp must pay for defiling his daughter. He'd brainwashed her nonetheless. He waited in the middle of the woods like she'd told him a fornight ago in her letter.

"Well I see you made it after all." she replied in her thick accent. He turned to see a woman wearing black with an emerald pendent hanging around her neck that contrasted vibrantly with her skin.

"Yes I came!" Maurice replied in a startled manner once he glimpsed her skin. No wonder she opted not to show her face during the day.

"Did you bring payment?" she inquired looking distastefully upon his pudgy exterior.

"Yes I brought it!" he supplied, handing her the thin napkin which held the sacred relic.

"Excellent…You know I'll take any advantage when it comes to getting revenge on Rumplestiltskin." she smiled sinisterly clutching the relic in her hand.

"They said you would be the perfect one for the job. They said you were conniving enough to take on Rumplestiltskin, even evi-" but she stopped him mid sentence.

"I'm not evil darling…I'm wicked! Get it right!' she snapped threateningly which caused Maurice to hold up his hands in defense.

"I'm apologize for my error…Just please don't hurt Belle when you kidnap her." he pleaded hoping she would keep her word.

"You have nothing to worry about your majesty. I won't hurt a hair on that pretty head of hers, but Rumplestilskin won't know that. His defenses have fallen since he married your daughter. He won't be expecting our little _surprise. _He taught me everything he knows, and I'm going to use it against him. Foolish imp!" she gloated, green pendant sparkling in the moonlight.

"Just do whatever it takes to bring her home _Zelena._" Maurice said before turning to leave her in the shadows. He didn't turn back to gaze upon her sickly green skin. The color of it made his stomach turn.

~X~

Belle had just placed Adeline down for a nap. She decided to curl up with a good book for old times sake. She'd convinced Rumplestiltskin who was becoming a bit stir crazy to venture out on a few deals. She assured him that they would be okay without him for a few hours or so she thought. Belle heard a loud crash come from the downstairs hallway. She gazed at the bassinet beside her which held the sleeping infant, hoping to step out for a few minutes. Anything could've fallen off the wall and made that loud crash. She shrugged it off deciding to investigate. The castle was protected by magic and an intruder seemed unlikely. She kissed her daughter's brow before walking out of the expansive library. She made it down one set of stairs before the poppy dust assaulted her senses causing her to fall into a deep slumber.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin returned a couple of hours later to be greeted by the sound of loud wailing. He magiked himself to the library, scooping the crying infant into his arms.

"It's all right dear heart…Don't cry." he crooned. Adeline nodded off to sleep moments later. He placed her back in the bassinet surprised to see Belle's book carelessly tossed on the settee. This filled him with unease as he touched the book sensing it'd been in that position for a little over two hours.

He made his way out of the library trying to sense her but then her trail dissipated like she'd vanished in thin air. Rumplestiltskin tore the entire castle apart searching for her but to no avail. He sent Adeline away to be cared for by a man named Jefferson and his daughter Grace he dealt with on a regular basis. He gave the former hatter a bag of gold to care for his daughter while he properly searched the kingdom. After the snow began to melt, he trekked furiously through the woods, another day of searching fruitlessly wasted. He pulled at tufts of curl almost tempted to blow the entire mountain to smithereens when he saw it.

He rushed forward picking up the yellow and green floral cloth. It was Belle's cloak, covered in dry blood. He fingered the stitches lightly, remembering how she'd fussed over it when he gifted it to her. Why hadn't he seen this before? A surge of pain tore through his heart as a feral roar escaped his lips, causing the birds nestling in the trees to scatter. He searched the rest of the woods but to no avail. Belle was gone, probably eaten by a ravenous creature, her bones licked clean. His stomach turned at the prospect of finding any of her disassembled body parts. He retched in some bushes at the thought of finding her in a heap of rotting flesh. Something he hadn't felt in ages cascaded down his cheeks. He didn't magic them away, allowing himself to feel every wretched thing he felt for his deceased wife to empty from his body.

The desire to reek havoc on this land burned deeply inside of him. He would push Regina to cast the curse, to take them away from this wretched land. He had his daughter but it wasn't enough. He needed to find his son and set things straight. Perhaps he could give them both a happy life even if it meant she was gone. He looked up at the sky promising her that he would succeed even if it meant pouring out his wrath on all the other inhabitants. He would make sure their children had a good life. He would start by being the father their daughter deserved. Rumplestiltskin made sure the child was never out of his sight again. One day he would find out what happened to Belle. He would have his vengeance and maybe he would find the answers he sought once they reached the land without magic.

~X~

Belle looked out over the land from her tower room, the one her father had her imprisoned in after being kidnapped. The tower was protected by a special magic that made it impossible for her to call on Rumplestiltskin. The only person she ever seen was a green witch named Zelena who turned out to be Regina's sister. The green skinned woman loathed Regina and was angry about some curse she was chosen to cast. Belle learned that she was once a student of Rumplestiltskin's and that this was some type of revenge against him by taking her.

Belle refused to speak to her father after she learned of the trespasses he committed against her and her beloved. She regretted writing him that letter every day. Zelena entered her chamber one day with a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?" Belle inquired to her, immediately picking up on her foul mood.

"My sister has succeeded. She has cast the curse Rumplestilskin made!" she seethed angrily.

Belle jumped up, running to her window, a cloud of ominous purple smoke coming hastily towards them, "What will the curse do?" Belle inquired to her captor utterly intrigued by it.

"It will take us to a land without magic and where happy endings cease to exist. We won't remember who we are when he get there." Zelena snarled, but Belle didn't look back. She kept her eyes on the purple clouds awaiting her fate.

"I'm going to find you in this new land Rumple. I promise." Belle vowed silently as the fog overtook them, whisking them to a land without magic.

**A/AN: Off to Storybrooke next chapter! Rumple's curse isn't broken either. I wanted to include Zelena because her back story sucks. There will be some Wicked VS. Evil in this story too. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll try and update this at least once a week. **


	3. Escaping the Curse

**Escaping the Curse**

**A/AN: Yay a new chapter! This one is about Belle's reflections on her new life in Storybrooke. It will probably be rather short to move the plot along so bear with me. Review and tell me what you think!**

She was known as Isabel French in this land. She awoke the following morning in the apartment that conjoined the library. Her memory was a bit foggy, but she could recall the title of every book in the library along with their proper section. Her memories told her she opened the library at eight every morning and closed it at six every night. She had always been the librarian of Storybrooke, Maine, but Belle knew that wasn't entirely accurate.

The following morning when she first arrived in Storybrooke was a harsh reality. The curse fought vigorously against her mind trying to convince her that the memories from her previous life were merely delusions. She knew that wasn't true though. The only reason why she didn't fall into the falsified state like all the other occupants of Storybrooke was because she was a bit of an error in the plan.

Isabel French wasn't even supposed to exist. She was dead in her husband's mind. Belle soon learned he went by the name of Mr. Gold here. He owned a pawnshop in the middle of town and was the wealthiest man in Storybrooke. His cursed memories told him his wife had died in childbirth. That was one of the reasons why the light never met his eyes. He put on a cold front so people who stay out of his life. The only time she saw him smile was when he carried his one year old daughter out with him on rare occasions.

The toddler had a mass of chestnut curls piled atop her head and warm chocolate eyes that would melt your heart. They were the hardest part of remembering. It should've brought solace to her heart to have them nearby but it was just another painful reminder that she could never be with them. Belle was dead to Rumplestiltskin. She was just a faint memory in the back of his mind.

It would've been helpful if he'd told her about the curse. She knew all curses could be broken, so what was the key to breaking this one? She knew he probably would've eventually told her about his plans to bring them here, but he never got that chance. Now she was stuck trying to figure everything out on her own.

There were days the curse toyed with her mind, trying to get her to forget her old life. Sometimes she would wake up believing they were but a dream, but she fought hard to keep them. She would not become another mindless zombie like the rest of the populace. She had to remember and find a way to break the curse so they could one day be reunited. Belle knew she had to be discreet with her plans because if there were others who also remembered their past lives found out she did then things could get ugly. She would play the part of Isabel French with all of her heart making them all think she was one of them because you never knew who was watching. The consequences would be dire if the wrong person ever found out about her secret.

It took twenty-seven painstaking years for Belle to figure out how to go about her plan. It was a miracle she hadn't gone mad during that time of doing the same mundane tasks over and over again on a daily basis. The same people came in every day to check out books and return them and it was always the same thing. They never noticed the endless cycle of depravity because they all woke up believing they were living a new day of their lives when in reality it had been the same day for the past twenty-seven years with minor differentiations.

The only alteration to the seamless timeline was when Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke adopted a little boy named Henry. Henry grew up like an ordinary child even though no one else ever seemed to age. Belle tried her best to stay out of Regina's way. She didn't want to chance her finding out that very small detail that she was unaffected by the curse. In fact Belle was just pretending to be Isabel French now without any interferences from her false memories. Their effects were weakening on her, but she hadn't noticed until Regina brought Henry home. There was something very special about him. She often wondered if he was the key to breaking the curse.

She could sense the curse's power waning gradually with each year that passed since Henry's arrival. While she was eating the same stack of blueberry pancakes she got every morning at the diner, something caught her eye as she scanned the contents of "The Daily Mirror". She saw a help wanted ad placed in the paper by the notorious Mr. Gold. He was looking for someone to watch his daughter from seven thirty in the morning until four thirty in the afternoon. The pay was decent and way more than what she was making at the library.

A smile tugged at her lips as she reread the ad over and over again. This was the opportunity she'd been waiting for. This was her way back into their lives. It was how she was going to get him to remember who she was. She pushed back the tears that threatened to fall at this joyous news. She took a deep breath putting on her best front. She had to remind herself that in this life she wasn't his wife but a total stranger but it didn't matter. She was closer than she ever had been before.

"I'm coming for you Rumple…" she vowed grabbing her purse and making her way out the door. Her breathing labored when she read the large sign that read _Mr. Gold's Pawnshop _in the distance. The closer she got to the shop, the more her nerves assaulted her, but she pushed back her fears. She wouldn't allow this moment to be stolen from her as she pushed the door open to his shop, the dinging bell signaling her entry.

The man she'd been secretly fawning over the past twenty seven years turned around to meet her gaze, wispy brown hair falling in his face. The color of his eyes rendered her breathless.

"Mr. Gold my names Isabel French, and I'm here inquiring about the ad you placed in the paper. I'm interested in the job." she said trying to hide the quavering in her voice as she awaited his answer.

**A/AN: Yes evil cliffy! Hehe! Sorry about that but you'll just have to ponder on this until the next installment dearies! I set this at the twenty-seven year mark making that one year prior until Emma comes to Storybrooke. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Opportunities

**Opportunities **

**A/AN: I apologize for not updating in so long but the demands of my job are very high, and I never have any time to write. I'm not sure how long this chapter will be. It depends on where my muse decides to take me. Here's hoping I can start updating once a week.**

Mr. Gold examined the chestnut haired beauty. Her cerulean depths bore into him rendering him breathless. He had never really acquainted himself with Isabel French. They had only met in passing because the library was public place, so he never collected rent from her. She lived rent free in the upstairs apartment for her public service and received a small salary he was sure she mostly saved since her utilities were furnished.

He studied her wondering what had possessed her to come into his shop inquiring about the ad he'd placed. He never really expected anyone to be brave enough to approach him about it, but he was sure Isabel French was as qualified as anybody. She dealt with children on a daily basis, and her record was spotless.

"Why would you be interested in taking care of a middle aged man's daughter Miss. French? Doesn't maintaining the library keep you busy enough?" he inquired gazing up at her through his bifocals.

"I want to save up for graduate school." she made up quickly hoping that her answer kept him from asking her any more personal questions.

"So I take it that Storybrooke Community College didn't fuel your aspirations eh dearie?" he retorted causing her to flush. Her cursed memories had fabricated the tale that she'd lost a huge scholarship to Harvard University because of her father's failing health. She had enlisted in Storybrooke Community College in hopes of becoming a writer but was reduced to working as the town librarian because of the town's limited opportunity.

"No it didn't but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I'm interested in taking care of your daughter Mr. Gold. You and I both know that no one else is going to reply to that ad, so do we have a deal or not?" she stammered. The tension in the room was thickening. This wasn't how she'd envisioned their first conversation after twenty seven years, but he didn't remember her. She had to remind herself that part would take time.

"I suppose you're right about that Miss. French, so I'll tell you what. I'll put you on a trial run for one week." he supplied putting a digit in her face reminding her of the infamous imp.

"You'll arrive at my estate at seven thirty sharp every morning and will leave at six o'clock each night. You'll be responsible for feeding, bathing, and carrying Abby to any doctor's appointments I cannot attend. She's on a strict organic diet and must stay on schedule with her feedings. The milk I purchase is a very expensive one of a kind formula that won't upset her stomach. She's highly lactose intolerant and the smallest amount of dairy could put her in the hospital for days. You'll have to be very careful with my angel Miss. French…If anything were to happen to her, then I wouldn't survive. She's the only thing I'm living for these days." Mr. Gold confided causing her to gasp inwardly at the small amount of intimacy he had shown her. He had known her less than fifteen minutes, and she could feel him already opening up to her.

"I promise I'll take good care of her." she assured him, longing to reach out and touch him, vulnerability flashing in his eyes, but she refrained as he sent her a sharp glance.

"Very well then…Make arrangements for someone to oversee the library during your absence and be at my house at six thirty in the morning, so that I can go over Abby's routine with you. You two will have to become acquainted and meeting her is the only way to see if this little arrangement will even work out." he remarked causing her heart to race at the thought of getting to see _their _daughter again.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity Mr. Gold !" she exclaimed restraining herself from kissing him senselessly.

"You're welcome Miss. French…I'll see you in the morning." he nodded, his eyes filled with intrigue as he watched the entrancing beauty practically skip down the sidewalk. He adjusted his bifocals continuing to dust the glass case while trying to steady his heart rate simultaneously. He had a feeling hiring Miss. French was going to be more than he bargained for. He just had no idea what lied ahead for _them._

**A/AN: Yes I know it's super short but it's all I've goy. The next chapter will focus on Belle's reunion with her daughter. Rumple will begin to have some suspicions about his daughter's new caretaker…Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :D**


	5. Radiant

**Radiant **

**A/AN: **It's been a really long time since I've updated this story, but I'm going to update it according to request. I also got inspired to pick it back up again. I have several WIPS so it's hard to say when I'll get back around to it. I'm trying to rotate which fics I update each week so expect another update every other week. It may be even more frequent once I get some of my other stories wrapped up.

Isabelle French arrived at Mr. Gold's estate at exactly a quarter after six. She assumed that her punctuality might win her some brownie points with her 'cursed' husband. She knew that she would have to go above and beyond his expectations if she expected to win his favor.

She took a deep breath before lifting the brass door knocker, allowing it to fall against the wooden door frame. She felt her hands begin to sweat when she heard the heavy thudding of a cane against the hardwood.

She clasped her hands together when she heard the door open. Mr. Gold stood before her, wearing a pristine gray colored suit. There wasn't a hint of a wrinkle, and Belle wondered how he kept himself so immaculate with a one year old running around.

"Ah good morning Miss. French...I'm glad to see that you're here early. I have an errand I need to run this morning before opening up the shop so this is rather convenient." he greeted, and she thought she seen a ghost of a smile crease across the thin lines of his mouth.

"I always like to arrive a little early in case such circumstances are to arise." she chortled faintly, and he nodded, holding open the door, bidding her inside.

Isabelle gasped the moment she walked inside. She stood in the foyer, admiring all of the antique paintings aligning the walls. She scanned the shelves full of dusty nicknacks and obsolete collectibles, like the twin circus bear figurines touching paws on a cluttered shelf.

There was an old recorder sitting on a maroon table in the corner and an antique looking glass perched against the wall. She heard Mr. Gold awkwardly clear his throat as she gaped openly at his collection.

"Do you like my little collection dearie?" Mr. Gold inquired, his eyes beaming with curiosity.

"Yes you have a very lovely collection." she complimented, and he smiled faintly.

"Every item in this room has a story behind it. I don't just keep random objects to take up space. They each are significant to me in some way. For instance, these bears were a gift from my mother when I was just a wee lad. We didn't have a lot of money growing up, but I remember going to the circus with her when I was just a child. She purchased the bears to help me remember my first time at the circus. I'll never forget it because it was the last real memory I have of her." he sighed, brushing his fingers across the dusty ceramics.

The story was touching, but she knew it was fabricated by the curse. She was amazed that he had opened up to her so quickly. In a sense, she could tell he was lonely and had grown unfamiliar with human interaction.

She found herself touching his shoulder softly as he looked at the bears fondly, "They're lovely Mr. Gold. I'm sure your mother was glad she could purchase them for you." He turned around, stiffening at her touch. He pulled away awkwardly, their moment of vulnerability vanishing.

"I'm sorry to take up your time Miss. French. I know you aren't here to hear an old man pine away about his past." he scoffed, and she could feel her heart drop as the walls between them were erected once more.

"Very well then...I'll quit wasting your time and show you to Abby's room." he remarked, leading her towards the stairs. They walked up the first flight. She silently followed , staring at the fading floral wallpaper.

"Here we are..." he whispered softly before opening up the door. Belle took a deep breath, hoping to preserve this moment within her mind forever. The wallpaper was sunshine yellow with the silhouettes of various animals dancing in the background. She watched him walk over to a mahogany crib and pick up the small infant with a mound of auburn curls. They were matted to her head as she gazed around sleepily with big brown eyes—his eyes to be exact.

"Good morning sweetheart." he cooed sweetly to the child, making her heart flutter. The tender affection he showed _their _daughter made her want to burst into tears. In that moment, he wasn't the infamous dark one but a gentle man who adored his child. He kissed her mound of curls softly before turning around to meet her gaze.

"This is my dearest Abby." he smiled softly, averting his gaze as he walked towards her. The auburn haired babe stared up at the unfamiliar woman curiously. A babyish smile erupted across her face as she held out her little hand.

Belle longed to grab both of them and pull them into her embrace, unwilling to let go of them ever again, but she opted for a wiser approach. "Hello Abby...It's so good to meet you." she whispered adoringly to the toddler who was now babbling, squirming out of her papa's arms.

"It seems she's really taken with you Miss. French." he remarked as he unrelentingly handed his daughter over to her. Abby grabbed one of her curls, pulling on it playfully. Isabelle laughed musically, feeling her heart explode with warmth as she relished the feeling of holding her daughter after twenty-seven long years.

Mr. Gold watched the scene unfold in front of him. It felt natural seeing Isabelle French holding his daughter. It almost felt like she was meant to be there all along. He shook those thoughts from his mind. He knew it was silly to think of her that way. He convinced himself that it was because he was lonely.

"Well that takes care of the most important thing then. She already adores you so everything else should fall in line." he remarked, gaining her attention. Isabelle smiled, cradling Abby against her shoulder, who was mumbling incoherently.

"Let me brief you on everything else." he supplied leading her out of the room and back down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen where he proceeded to open the refrigerator.

"Here are Abby's bottles. She gets one every four hours. Warm them in the microwave for about a minute but make sure you test the temperature before giving them to her. She has her first nap at ten and will usually sleep until twelve. When she wakes up give her another bottle. There are some games she likes to play in her room. Don't let her watch TV. I'm trying to keep her away from that mindless nonsense. There are some cloth diapers in her chest of drawers upstairs. I don't use store bought diapers because her skin is sensitive to the fragrances they put in them. I will call to check in with you every few hours. Please don't hesitate to call me if anything were to go wrong." he explained with a worried expression.

"I promise you that she's in capable hands Mr. Gold." she assured him as he watched his daughter continue to play with Isabelle's hair like it was a knotted maze. He watched her enviously run her chubby fingers through Miss French's beautiful locks. He began to wonder what they felt like but shook that thought from his mind as he bent over to kiss her forehead gently.

"I'll see you this afternoon my brilliant rose." and Isabelle shuddered as he caressed his daughter's cheek affectionately. A hazy memory assaulted her subconscious of him sneaking up behind her in the library at the dark castle, whispering those very same words in her ear.

"Have a nice day at work Mr. Gold." Isabelle smiled sweetly, causing his heart to beat just a little bit faster.

"Same to you Miss. French." he nodded before seeing himself out. He was sure if he stood there any longer that he wouldn't be able to leave.

He found his mind drifting towards his beautiful caretaker on and off throughout the day. He couldn't shake the image of his daughter's eyes lighting up as she latched onto Miss. French like it was some happy reunion. He was certain that he would worry himself senseless throughout the day about his daughter, but he didn't. He had called Isabelle twice that day to check in with her. The first time he'd called, Abby was sleeping soundly, and the second time Isabelle had put her down for a nap.

He almost couldn't wait to make it back home to her. He found himself jamming his door key in the lock anxiously. He wasn't sure if it was because he missed Abby or he wanted to bask in Miss. French's presence. She was like warm sunshine to his withered soul.

His cane tapped softly against the hardwood as he made his way up the steps. He stopped when he heard soft music coming from his daughter's room. He crept softly to the doorway to watch the chestnut haired beauty serenading his daughter to sleep.

"Hush-a-by, don't you cry. Go to sleep my little baby. When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses." She sang, and Mr. Gold felt something brilliant assault his memory as a woman with long auburn locks that hid her face sang her child to sleep.

"Blacks and bays, dapples and grays, all the pretty little horses..." she sang softly to the little girl who now snoozed softly in her crib. He watched Isabelle gently tuck the blanket over her and turn off the bedside lamp. He stepped away from the door, hurrying towards the stairs to make her believe he hadn't been watching her.

"Mr. Gold you're home." Isabelle stated a bit startled to see him.

"Aye well it is six-thirty Miss. French. That is what time I arrive home on a daily basis." he stated pointedly, resting both hands on his cane.

"Well I guess I should probably go then...I know that it wasn't expected of me, but I made some spaghetti earlier for myself. I was feeling a bit hungry, and I'm sure you've had a long day so I thought you might like some." She said briskly, hoping she hadn't over stepped her bounds.

"Thank you Miss. French that was very kind of you. I presume I'll see you at seven-thirty then?" he inquired as she stood beside him.

"Yes I'll see you at seven thirty..." she said before making her way down the stairs.

"Have a good night Miss. French." he respired before heading to his daughter's room until he heard her alluring voice from behind.

"Call me Belle." she commanded, and he turned around to meet her gaze but all he saw was her bouncing auburn curls as she made her way down the stairs.

"Belle..." he whispered softly once he heard the front door click, signifying she'd left. Her name tasted sweet on his tongue, like a rare fruit or a vintage wine. He felt something stir inside of him that he hadn't felt for someone in a very long time: desire. He would never admit it but seven-thirty couldn't come fast enough.

**A/AN: Well that's all for this chapter...Is Mr. Gold falling for his darling beauty all over again? In the next chapter we'll get to meet some 'old' friends. Stay tuned!**


End file.
